I've Been To The Future (Edited Version 2013)
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Well, I uploaded this story a couple years back and people hated that I had Janto fluff in it. Apparently, it was getting to the point of "sex, sex, sex" every five mins :/ so I'm editing and uploading. First two chapters done. Now I have other stories going so don't know when I can edit the rest of this yet so please just keep a look out for it xxxxx
1. Mistakes And Apologies

**I've Been To The Future**

**Chapter 1: Mistakes and Apologizes**

**This story is Torchwood/Criminal Minds crossover coz I love both programs. And I've always wanted to know what the BAU would do if aliens stepped onto theirjurisdiction****so I came up with this.****I'm afraid to say that bad things happen to good people but it is true.****And that's what happens in this story. No, I won't tell you who to. The first few chapters are Torchwood but don't worry it does crossover about half way through.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Torchwood or Criminal Minds. If I did own CM, I would make sure Reid found more love. He is so CUTE and SWEET. If I owned TW I would make sure Gwen would stop giving Jack****googley****eyes and stop her fluttering her eyelashes at him, it is so annoying. And it is so unfair on****Ianto, he is so CUTE. Gwen has****Rhys, why can't she let****Ianto****have Jack. I'll just have to hope that RTD has 'mind-reader' on his list of talents. Probably not.**

**Again I've edited this story as there was a lot of bad reviews. Apologies and Enjoy xxx**

Gwen arrived at the Hub on time but there was no sign of the usual atmosphere in which; Ianto was making coffee for everyone and Jack flirting with Ianto as he tried to do this, after which Jack asking Martha how Tom is, then wishing he hadn't and Donna chatting and, well being Donna. Instead, Gwen was greeted with Jack running around trying to answer three phone calls at the same time, Martha cleaning up an alien explosion that had happened in the autopsy bay. Not to mention Donna hitting the keys on the keyboard furiously, screaming 'You're kidding me!' and Ianto trying to calm down an overly stressed Jack; the usual bribe of a delicious coffee and possibly a kiss as well, wasn't working. How strange, Gwen thought, Jack could never resist a coffee and a kiss off Ianto, normally though he would skip the coffee and go straight for a kiss.

"Oh, hi Gwen." Ianto greeted her with a smile then promptly went back to trying to convince Jack to sit down.

"IANTO, I'M BUSY! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO HAVE A COFFEE AND I DEFINATELY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

Ianto stopped and tried to mask the hurt that was on his face. Everything went quiet, even Martha stopped what she was doing and looked at Jack. Jack had slipped up with his words and _never_ meant to say that, what he meant was; as much as he wanted a kiss, he knew he'd slip up somewhere if Ianto gave him one. Jack just stood there, he felt like a monster. He watched as tears silently fell from Ianto's eyes, what had he done?

"I get it. You're stressed but getting worked up other a few phone calls doesn't warrant you yelling at me! We're all trying to help but you WON'T LET US! I'm going to the archives."

"Ianto, I didn't mean it. I screwed up my words. Yan, you know on a normal day, I wouldn't have said that. You know how I feel about you. Ianto, I'm sorry." Jack replied but Ianto had already left the room. Just on cue his mobile rung again.

Jack looked at Gwen and said, "Seeing as you're here, make yourself useful and take care of that will you."

Gwen didn't know if it was a question or an order, but she knew not to question Jack so she just nodded. He chucked the phone to her, clearly not caring if she caught it or not.

Jack made his way to the archives. He didn't care if Ianto screamed at him or threw something, he just had to apologise.

"Ianto," Jack walked into the dark archives, trying to decide which aisle to walk down first. He heard the shuffling of papers and followed the sound.

"Ianto."

"Sod off, Jack!"

He stopped where he was in an attempt to give Ianto some breathing space.

"Ianto, please just listen. I mean you don't even have to forgive me if you don't want to because that's exactly what I deserve. I know I've never told you this but, the reason I didn't want... I didn't except a kiss was because every time we kiss, I can't think about anything else. I just want to … well you know what I'm like and you know what you do to me."

Jack closed his eyes and against his better judgement pictured Ianto's face but most importantly, his eyes. His eyes when they're blown wide with arousal. While Jack did this, Ianto got up and walked over to Jack. Jack was leaning with his hand on the cold wall of the archives, obviously the ability to stand failing him. Ianto believed Jack, he knew that he wouldn't lie to him about his feelings, not anymore.

Ianto loved Jack. He got close and tried to imagine what Jack was thinking about. He blushed almost immediately, the realisation coming to him when Jack whispered his name.

"Your hand on my cheek, when you lean in a little closer," Jack was mumbling.

"Then you..."

Jack smiled at the memory. Ianto did as Jack said, he brought his hand up to Jack's cheek, leaned in closer, Jack didn't have to say anymore. Ianto kissed Jack, he couldn't help himself. When he and Jack kissed, he felt like he could do anything, he felt special. Jack kissed back but he grabbed for Ianto, wishing it wasn't just a memory. Then he felt a gentle push and his back connected with the cold wall but Jack couldn't care in the least. Between the cold of the wall on his back and the warm of Ianto's body against his chest, Jack was slipping over the edge. And even Ianto didn't want the kiss to end. Even after Jack had said what he had said, Ianto knew he hadn't meant it, he was just frustrated. Jack gently pushed Ianto away, remembering that they both needed oxygen. Well Jack would be okay because he was immortal but Ianto wasn't.

"Ianto?" Jack asked breathlessly, he still didn't know if that was _actually_ Ianto or not.

"Yeah, it's me Jack." Ianto replied, equally as breathless.

Jack was about to leave, when he felt a hand gently pushing him back to the wall. Ianto leaned in closer to Jack and as he did this, ran his fingers through Ianto's hair and then one down his cheek. Ianto kissed Jack softly then perched himself on the desk, pulling Jack to stand in front of him. As soon as he did, Jack ran his fingers from Ianto's cheek, heading right down to Ianto's very ticklish mid-section. As soon as Jack got there, Ianto's face began to crack until he couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jack looked up at Ianto in surprise, "That's a first, Ianto."

Once Ianto had stopped laughing, he asked, "What?"

"You, laughing!"

Ianto slapped him playfully, "Course I laugh, Jack."

There was the sound of footsteps heading to archives and Jack had a wicked thought. He pulled Ianto down to sit on the floor behind the desk were Martha wouldn't see them.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ssssh, you don't want her to find out, do you?" Jack said.

"Jack, we're not a couple of teenagers about to get in trouble for doing something we shouldn't, you know." Ianto said, giggling slightly.

"We could pretend though couldn't we, Ianto?" Jack asked, sitting next to Ianto on the cold floor.

Ianto could just make out that cheeky smile and the glint in Jack's eye. Ianto chuckled to himself.

"Jack?" Martha's shouted into the archives but only her echo came back in reply.

"Jack?" She tried again but still there was no reply.

Martha turned and headed back to the main Hub.

"Gwen, do you know where Jack is?"

Gwen looked up at Martha and said, "Don't worry Martha, I'll find him."

Gwen went to the archives and noticing the papers in disarray on the desk, walked to it. "Jack, Ianto, we need you guys now!"

Ianto and Jack decided Gwen was right, they were in work now. Fun and games could wait until later.

"Right, here's the deal, Jack if you help sort out all this crap with the calls, I won't tell Martha that you two were just messin' about."

Ianto took a step towards Gwen and said, "Gwen, you're not exactly in a place to make orders and you don't have to defend us, we're not kids, okay."

Jack took a step forward so that he was next to Ianto and said, "Yeah, it's just we all had to come in at five am today."

Gwen looked shocked; she had only come in at 8am.

"Jack, why didn't you call me?"

Jack placed a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder and replied, "Gwen, you barely spend time with Rhys as it is, I wasn't gonna make you come in early as well."

"Thanks, Jack!" Gwen replied gratefully.

"Come on, let's go."

Jack pointed in the direction of the door.

Jack ran back through to the main Hub, where he spotted Martha juggling three calls in between of which listening to Donna's ranting and raving, and Donna typing even more furiously on the keyboard. Jack ran to one of the ringing phones, passed it to Ianto and grabbed another.

"Hi, this is Captain Jack Harkness. What can I do for you?"

Jack always tried to sound professional.

"Okay, thanks we'll get on it ASAP."

Jack hung up and turned to the team, "There's been a couple of Weevil sightings in the area."

"What? We'd only be there by tomorrow. Is that okay?" Ianto said over the phone. "Okay, thanks, bye."

"Ianto, what's going on, and where will we be by tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking very surprised.

"There have been a series of murders in New York. Alien related of course. Plenty of Rift spikes." Ianto said, equally as professional.

Jack looked at Ianto and remembered why he hired him; professional, witty, flirty, clever, and he looks really good in a suit.

"Jack, we've got Weevils on the loose in Cardiff. Can't New York sort out its _own_ aliens?" Gwen asked Jack, knowing Rhys would not be happy with her running off to New York.

"Gwen, how long does it take for us to catch a Weevil? Probably about half an hour, so we catch the Weevils and jump on the next plane to New York. They don't exactly have an alien team over there, I should know." Jack replied.

"Gwen, Jack's right, and the BAU only specialise in human murderers, rapists etc." Ianto pointed out.

Gwen gave him a very dirty look.

"We're going to New York?" Donna screamed, stopping typing and looking up from her computer screen.

"We'll have to see, Donna." Jack said gently, not wanting to get Donna's hopes up too earlier.

"Oh, okay." replied a disappointed Donna.

"Come on then boys and girls. Let's go catch us some Weevils." said Jack cheerfully.

"Jack, I thought Weevils lived mostly in the sewers. There's a high number out in the city." Gwen pointed out.

"I don't know why loads of the Weevils are coming out into the city but we're going to have to find out."

"Right, into the SUV you lot. Ianto, got the spray?" Jack ordered.

"Plenty for everyone."

"Ianto Jones, what would we do without you?"

Jack smiled and allowing Ianto to enter the lift first.


	2. Weevil Hunting

**Chapter Two: Weevil Hunting**

It was a beautiful starry night by the time the team we're coming up to their last destination; which made a significant difference to a usual day at Torchwood.

"Right, five weevils left." Jack replied, getting in the SUV after he and Ianto hauled the three more weevils into the boot.

Ianto was amazing at how they'd managed to fit eight in there already, he was sure Jack had some of that time lord technology that Jack had mentioned about that time machine once.

There was no way it should have been possible to shove so many weevils in without their being alien tech involved.

"Seriously, how many of these bloody weevils are there? And how the hell have you managed to fit so many in already? Got a TARDIS back there?"

Jack smirked in response. He loved how Donna would constantly make references to the Doctor.

"We have most of them now. Well the ones that have dared come above ground that is. We'll be done soon and then hopefully we can catch the last plane to New York."

"So we're going then? And New York too, I can't wait."

"Well, it's Quantico but I'm sure if we get this case sorted in time we can have a look around there for a while."

"Oh. Well, never mind then."

"I'm sure we can manage it, well as soon as we've sorted these weevils out." Jack replied with a smile.

"Oh thank God. Alright then, let's get going."

Donna was quite easy to reason with at times, but most of the time, she was down right stubborn. She reminded Jack of Gwen; relying on her heart and emotions, it was good to have more heart in the team. Jack had to disconnect himself from his emotions at times, well when it came to Ianto and the rest of the team, Jack made exceptions; especially with Ianto. When Ianto kept his cyber-converted girlfriend Lisa in the basement, after Jack stopped her he could have sacked Ianto then RET-conned him. But he didn't because deep down, Jack knew that there was something unique about him.

Jack was making sure he was concentrating on the road while he was thinking, he didn't want to hurt his team … his family.

Unconsciously knowing, he grabbed Ianto's hand but only realized, when Ianto looked up at him and gently squeezed on Jack's. Jack turned and looked at Ianto, who smiled sweetly and then quickly grabbed the steering wheel and said,

"Jack, will you look at the road please?"

Jack looked back at the road, steadied the SUV and just before Ianto could take his hand off the steering wheel, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Ianto grinned, which made Jack give him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Jack, the girls are still in the car you know."

Jack glanced in the front window mirror and saw all three girls looking at him with that 'how cute' look on their faces, he couldn't help but smile.

The car screeched to a halt. The girls were a bit distracted, well they were until Jack slammed his foot on the breaks and they asked,

"WHAT THE HELL, JACK?"

Ianto turned and looked at the girls, and replied, "Jack spotted some Weevils. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Martha replied, quickly looking Gwen and Donna over for signs of whiplash.

"Come on, let's go catch 'em." Jack said, grinning.

They climbed out the car and followed the Weevils down a back alley, with Jack leading the way. There was a loud crash and Jack signaled for the others to stay back. The girls did as they were told, but Ianto carried on following Jack.

Jack stopped, turned to look at Ianto and asked in a hushed tone, "What are doing, Ianto?"

"Jack, you need backup. I can understand you stopping the girls, but I don't want you getting hurt if I can help it."

Jack had a slight lapse of judgment and turned his back on the weevils.

"Ianto, I don't want _you_ to get hurt. You know how much you mean to me."

"JACK!" Ianto screamed, just as one of the Weevils threw Jack against the wall.

"Ianto, get the girls out of here!" Jack ordered.

He could see in Ianto's eyes that he didn't want to leave him, but he wasn't going to let Ianto get hurt so this time Jack pleaded, "Please Yan, you have to get them out of here!"

Ianto took one last look at the man he loved and then ran to the girls.

"Girls come on, we've gotta get back to the SUV."

"But…"

"Gwen, please don't argue. Jack wants me to take care of you girls. He doesn't want any more deaths. Now, go!"

They all ran for the SUV, Ianto was at the back ready to protect the girls if need be. When they were all safely back in the SUV, Ianto tried not to think about what could be happening to Jack. Gwen, Martha and Donna were all staring out the window, also trying to think about something other than Jack being the Weevils' chew toy.

Then it happened, the one thing that Ianto was hoping for since he left the alley, he couldn't believe it, his heart was racing, and he let out the breath he had been holding in for about five minutes. Ianto opened the door and ran towards Jack, all bad thoughts illuminated in an instant. As he got closer to Jack, Ianto could see the damage the weevils had caused. Blood was dripping from Jack's head and his shirt was torn practically to shreds. Ianto threw his arms round Jack's neck just as Jack wrapped his round Ianto's waist.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're okay …" Ianto breathed. "I thought …"

"Ssssh, it's okay. I'm okay, love and good job." Jack whispered gently in Ianto's ear.

Ianto looked up at Jack's face and kissed the immortal. For longer, more passionately and most of all, more lovingly than ever before. Jack kissed back; he was just so glad that he was holding Ianto right now, and that Ianto was holding him. When the kiss broke, Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him in the direction of the SUV.

As soon as they got in, Gwen asked, "Jack, could we possibly catch a plane to New York tomorrow because all I wanna do now is go home."

"Gwen, I think for the first time ever, we're _actually_ wanting the same thing."

"Thank God." Donna replied. "I think my bed's calling me."

"Donna, its only 9pm." Ianto said, smirking slightly.

"I know, smart arse." Donna replied, slightly defensive.

Ianto was quite shocked. As soon as Jack saw the look on Ianto's face, he burst into a fit of giggles, followed by the rest of the team.

Martha was the first to be dropped off outside her home; Tom heard the car pull up and greeted Martha with a great big hug and a kiss. Once Jack was sure that Martha, and Tom were safely inside, he pulled away from the kerb and headed for Donna's home.

Donna's granddad, Wilf had looked out of the window at just the right moment and ran out to greet Donna with a hug. Wilf stepped to one side to let his granddaughter into the house and before going in after her, he cheerfully waved to the remainder of the team.

Next Jack pulled up outside Gwen and Rhys' flat, to see Rhys looking very relieved that his wife was alive and still in one whole piece. He gave Gwen a hug and a kiss before waving goodbye to Jack and Ianto. Not because he was feeling nice but more of a 'at least you've brought her home early' gesture.

Jack and Ianto were in silence for most of the journey back to the Hub, Jack knew what was bothering Ianto so decided to relieve some of the tension.

"So what shall we eat for tea then? Any suggestions?"

"Whatever, I don't mind." Ianto replied, staring out the window.

"Listen, I'm fine. I'm always fine. You know me."

Ianto just nodded in agreement.

Jack decided on a plan to get Ianto's attention. He lifted his hands of the steering wheel and pretended to stretch.

"Jack! What the hell!" Ianto replied, grabbing the steering wheel and trying to straighten the car.

"You know, your reaction time is absolutely crap, Ianto."

Ianto jumped slightly.

"Whoa, keep your hands on the wheel, Yan." Jack joked, placing his hands on top of Ianto's and steadying the car.

As they slowed down outside the Hub, Jack gently stroked Ianto's slightly trembling hands and said, "We make a great team, don't we?"

Ianto looked up at Jack's face and replied, "Yeah, we do."

Ianto slipped his hands from under Jack's, wrapped his arms round him and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go inside babe."

Jack was still sore from the Weevil attack and it was clear the pain was too much for Jack to bear.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ianto asked, when they got to Jack's office.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack lied, and Ianto knew it.

"How about I give you a massage, cariad?" Ianto replied softly.

Jack gave Ianto a look of surprise.

"Don't me that look, Jack!"

"Would you do that for me?"

"If it makes you feel better, then yes."

Jack was so touched; he didn't know how to respond so he just kissed Ianto lightly.

"Thank you, babe."

"I can't massage through clothing."

A cheeky smile crossed Jack's face.

"What's on your mind, Ianto Jones?"

"Giving you a massage Jack, so you can stop with the suggestions."

Jack opened the hatch to his bedroom and climbed down the ladders, Ianto following close behind.

He lay down on the bed and began making quite dirty comments, "If you wanted to come into my bedroom Ianto, you didn't have to offer to give me a massage, you know. You could have…"

"Stop right there, Jack."

Ianto set his knees on both sides of Jack and began to massage the aches and pains away.

"I'll admit, I don't know loads about massaging, but I'm more than I appear."

"I've always known that, Ianto." Jack replied, closing his eyes as he started to relax.

Ianto smiled, he loved when Jack was honest and when he complimented him.

"You know, I'm starting to feel better already."

"Yeah, but just stay still for a little longer."

"You're very bossy aren't you, Jones Ianto Jones?"

Ianto stopped massaging for a minute, learned in closer to Jack and whispered, "Yes I am, and don't forget it Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack's eyes opened and he looked at Ianto, that cheeky grin was on his face.

"I told you not to move!"

"But Ianto, after saying that…"

"JACK! I mean it, lie back down!"

"Okay." Jack reluctantly agreed, lying back down on his chest.

Ianto was slowly loosing patience; some of these knots didn't want to go away. He moved his right leg so that he was to one side of Jack; who again had his eyes closed. Seeing Jack lying there so at peace with the world, took Ianto's breathe away. Ianto loved Jack so much, he didn't know why, just that he did. Ianto leant over Jack and placed light kisses up his back. Jack's eyes flickered open and Ianto lifted his head to look at him.

"You feeling better?" Ianto asked, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Much, thanks babe." Jack replied, while rolling onto his back to look at Ianto properly.

"Jack, you were really relaxed while I was massaging you."

"I know, but I was missing your beautiful eyes." Jack said, propping himself up onto his elbows and looking into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto leant in and kissed Jack, which started as a peck and then went into a full on snog. There was a slight battle for dominance between tongues. Ianto won for the first time. He pushed Jack gently so that his head hit the pillow. Jack made a desperate attempt to get Ianto to take a breath. He didn't want the kiss to stop but he knew it had to. In the end Jack pushed and rolled Ianto onto the bed, making Ianto release the kiss and ask,

"Jack, do you love me?"

"Why do you ask that, babe?"

"Because I don't want us to be Tosh and Owen. Never admitting how they felt about each other."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and saw the answer that confirmed what his heart had known for so long.

"Ianto, I love you! I know I flirt with anything and everything but they don't make me feel the way you do. Every time I see you, my heart starts skipping beats and I think of the time we spend together and then I hate being immortal because I can love you but eventually I have to lose you. I know we've had our ups and downs but that has never changed the way I've felt and still, feel about you."

"But what about what happened with Lisa,"

"Ianto, why do you think I didn't sack and RET-con you? What would have happened to you if I'd given up on you?"

"In that case Jack, I love you too." Ianto said, hoping that it sounded as meaningful as he thought. Jack read Ianto's eyes and knew that Ianto wanted it to sound special. And it did. Jack kissed Ianto gently.

"You are so special to me Ianto, and I don't want to lose you." Jack replied, with a gentle and loving voice. "I've gotta be honest, I hate being immortal."

Ianto saw the love in Jack's eyes and believed every word he said because on any other occasion, Jack wouldn't explain himself. Ianto wished Jack wasn't immortal. A tear started to fall from Jack's eye. Ianto followed the tear from his eye, down his cheek and then wiped it away, he then kissed Jack gently.

"If I'm being honest then, I hate that you're immortal. The only joy it brings is that when you die, I know I'll see you walk again."

"Come on Yan, let's get some sleep. We've got to get a plane to New York…" Jack yawned, much to the surprise of Ianto.

"Wow, you really are tired. And I agree, we should get some sleep." Ianto replied, gently pushing Jack down on the bed properly. He then reached for the blanket and pulled it over them.

"Are you _still_ looking after me, Ianto?" Jack asked sleepily.

Ianto snuggled up closer to Jack, put his head on Jack's chest and replied, "Forever, Jack."

Jack looked at Ianto, shuffled under the covers so that Ianto's head was just under Jack's chin and stroked Ianto's hair.

"Thank you, Yan. And I just wanna say, I'll look after you as well, no matter what." Jack whispered into Ianto's hair.

"Ianto?"

"Mmm." Ianto replied sleepily.

"Night, love." Jack said, placing a kiss on Ianto's head.

"Night, cariad. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Both men fell asleep, safe in each other's arms, knowing that they will always have someone to look after them.

**So not completely edited but I hope it's better than "sex, sex, sex" all the time.**


End file.
